


Teachable Moment

by orphan_account



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "So I guess my relatives will just have to imagine what the person I'm marrying looks like and how happy I am to be with them..."
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	Teachable Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted their real engagement photo! And my headcanon is that David being all silly about different poses eventually makes Patrick break and Stevie manages to capture it. It's the one Patrick picks, and David lets him, because compromise. 
> 
> Cross posted to [tumblr](https://werefoxes.tumblr.com/post/613463403153014784/so-i-guess-my-relatives-will-just-have-to-imagine).
> 
> Btw the image is very big so make sure to open it in a new tab to see it full size.


End file.
